In the End
by Clockworks' Angel
Summary: its the desired sequel I hope you like it I worked hard on it. Characters belong to Cassy Clare no me.


**Well her it is the sequel, its only a one shot but it has pretty much everything you guys asked for a lemon(my first on btw so I hope its ok) what happens with goldilocks and with Maryse. I hope you enjoy it I worked hard on it and if you don't want to read girl on girl then don't **

**Izzy POV**

"Mom, I-I don't know what to say" I said to my mother I was feeling a little nurvous now and to top it off Jace had run out on me and Clary and I were dragged into Maryse's office to discuss what had just happened.

"Nether do I Isabelle, do you know what its like for a mother to have her eldest son come out to her and with in the next for weeks her daughter, and you Isabelle Lightwood I was sure you would like boys." Maryse went on as she sat down behind her large oak desk looking as if she was about to cry, I had never seen my mom like this, ever.

"I'm sorry Mom I really am its just with Clary things are different I didn't think I would ever feel this way about a girl but here I am, I'm just really sorry it came out the way it did." I finished glansing towards Clary. It was a look of love and worry, I worried about what would happen to her now that we were pretty much and neither of us knew what Maryse was going to but both of us knowing what she was capible of.

"theres no need to be sorry Isabelle, I'm just shocked thats all. I klnow that the way you feel is the way you feel and I can't stop that." there was a silents in the room and all that could be heard was mine and Clary's breathing both of us still waiting for what was next.

"Besides what kind of mother would I be if I rejected my daughter but my son was fine, I love you Isabelle and I hope you know that no matter what you choose I will always be here and I will always love you no matter what or who you love," she said gesturing towards Clary with a smile.

It had been a few hours since the conversation with my Mom and we had been training with everyone else, except Jace who didn't show. Now Clary and I were sitting in my room in the institute just talking.

"The converstion with my mom had gone well don't you think?" I asked her trying to start a general conversation.

"it did didn't it, I'm glad shes happy with all this you know." she said spinning a knife in her fingers as she sat on my bed.

"Me too, it makes this whole situation easier, its just Jace I'm worried about." I looked down into my hands worried for my adoptive brother, "no ones seen him since he left us with Maryse." I added as an after thought.

"I'm sure he will find another person to screw with I mean he and I werent perfect everyone knows that." Clary responded looking towards her hands as I had moments ago.

I got up off of the floor and went to sit next to her on my bed putting my arms around her. "it will be ok love, I promise" I reasured her as both of us began to tear up. I tried to hide my tears Jace didn't deserve this yes he's an arrogant prick but no one deserved this. I kissed Clary's cheeks tasteing her salty tears.

"I'm sorry." she whispered after a moment of silence from both of us.

I looked up at her for a moment I was confused " for what, love?" I asked generrally concered as to why she was apologising.

"f-f-f-or c-r-rying." she stummered out and I kissed her again but this time 9on her lips tenderly and I could still taste her salty tears.

"Never, never, never apologise for crying." and I kissed her again.

"b-b-u-t i-it-s f-f-forn J-jace" she looked up as me with a sad look, and I tightened my hold on her.

"He's my brother, you can cry for him, I understand." She was about to protest once again but i cut her off with a soft passionate kiss. To my surprise she was the one who deapened it by nibbling on my bottem lip begging for entrance, which I teasingly denied. She pulled away confused for a minute and I just smiled at her as if I had done nothing. Before she could even do anything in return I grabbed her by the waist and pushed her gently back on the bed so her head was resting in my dark purple pillows.

I snatched a quick kiss from her lips before I dove strait for her exposed neck kissing on one side while my hand cupped the other steadying her as the kisses became sucking and the sucking became nibbling which then escalated towards biting. It was so pleasurable to hear her yelp and moan into my ear as I ravished her slowly.

"I-I-izzy p-ple-ase," her stutters became that of bliss and not sadness as they were just minutes ago.

"what is it, my love?" I questioned knowing full well what she wanted at this point... skin on skin to be so close with no barriers and I was going to give it to her.

Instead of answering my with words she started pulling my leather jacket off my shoulders to show me she wanted this as much as I did but she was going to have to wait. I pulled her hands away from my jacket, now half way down my fore arms. She looked disappointed, but she had no idea what I was getting at . this was going to be our first time so to make it the best experience for both of us I needed her like putty in my hands.

I trailed my hands softly over her body so that the static from her cloths would be of advantage to me. I could tell how badly he wanted them off because she kept trying to move my hands in away that would take the clothes off but I was clearly not having that. I was now straddling her as I bent down and pressed my lips to hers this time forcing entrance into her mouth, she didn't try to fight for dominance as it was pretty clear she would loose as I traced my tongue around in her mouth making sure to pass by all the sensitive areas which I knew of and working my way round to finding more.

By the time we pulled apart gasping for air she hadn't noticed that I had undone her shirts buttons completely leaving her front exposed and revealing her small but perfect breasts just sitting in their conspiracy waiting to be let free. I could see her nipples hard through her bra meaning one thing to me and that was she was almost ready, the thought of just that made my privets even wetter then they already were. I couldn't help but just stare at her as she took her shirt completely of, she was so damn sexy.

I lowered my self trailing kisses down her neck and to her exposed chest, using my hand I pulled one of her breasts out of the bra and sucked on her still hardening nipple. With my other hand I massaged her other boob through the lacy bra. She moaned pulling on my long black hair with one hand as the other roamed my body not daring to take any of my cloths off knowing I wouldn't let her.

I switched rolls on her breasts so that I was now sucking the other one, which I had pulled out during the vigorous massage, she had opted for having both hands in my hair. after a while I averted my lips down the centre of her stomach trailing down to were her jeans buttoned up and I stopped.

"w-w-hat why'd why'd you s-s-top?" she questioned. But I didn't answer I just sat up and threw my jacket to the floor, she seemed to understand as she shuffled on my bed into a more comfortable position to watch me undress.

Once my leather jacket was discarded I slowly pulled my black tank top off, savouring ever look Clary gave me, before it to was in the same place as the jacket. Clary was now looking at my with lustful eyes as I had been looking at her with. she sat up slightly to undo my bra's clasp and taking it off releasing my double D's and their hard nubs.

Clary cupped them in her hands and massaged them with her thumbs and I fond it hard to with hold a moan, she smirked at me when she hear it to which I pushed her back onto the bed to reclaim my dominance.

I kissed her lips hard forcing my entrance before with drawing hastily and gliding my tongue smoothly down her stomach again reaching her jeans button but this time wasting no time in undoing it with my teeth and pulling them off completely.

now what my eyes saw before me was enough to make me scream, her pussy was so wet it was seeping through her undies it looked so tasteful I couldn't stop myself from trailing my tongue over her undies along her seam she tasted amazing, and I'm guessing I was making her feel amazing judging by the sounds she was making.

I hooked my index fingers into the sides of her nickers and pulled them down and off of her legs. I didn't want to tease her anymore she was already desperate and so was I. I placed small kisses onto her hips and onto the inside on her thighs and onto her opening. I held her hips down with one hand unbuckling my belt with the other, looking for some release for myself as I slipped my tongue into her slit and she gasped from the pleasure.

I'd never done this before so I was a little hesitant as to what I should do but regardless I span my tongue around inside her electing the most ravishing sounds out of he. She bucked her hips up into my face as she gripped at my hair shacking from ecstasy.

I pulled back levelling my lips with hers and began kissing her so she could taste herself off my lips. While we were kissing I slipped one of my fingers into her moist entrance and I could feel her moan into my mouth as I added yet another finger. She kept moaning into the kiss and it was driving me insane I pulled my panties off and was about to stick two of my fingers on my other hand into myself when Clary stopped me and used her long slender fingers instead it was exhilarating.

We lay there for what felt like ages just kissing, touching and fingering each other when we heard a knock on the door, "Fuck" I mumbled against Clarys lips as I pulled out of her.

she kept her fingers inside of me and I looked down at her confused, the knocking began again. "Go away" Clary yield at the door. "Please clary let me talk to you for just a second it won't take long." came back Jaces muffled voice it sounded like he had been crying. that's when I was shocked back into reality I stole my brothers girlfriend.

"I'm kinda busy now." She replied

"Please Cl-" he' voiced stopped dead as he came into the room.

He cleared his throat and I rolled off of clary a little bothered by the fact that my brother just walked in on me having sex, granted its not the first time but this was defiantly different. He backed out the door slow saying, "well you guys get dressed and well I'll be outside" and he closed the door.

I just threw on my robe and closed it as clary pulled on her jeans, without her soaked underwear, she fixed her bra, which hadn't come off completely and threw her shirt over her hand and we left the room.

I could see Jace was trying to ignore the fact that he had just walked in on his ex and his sister during an intermit time and tried to stay focused on what he had come for.

"I'm sorry." I heard Clary say as I leand onto the wall.

"s fine I just want you to be happy, I just want to know something."

"yes anything"

"why didn't you say anything/"

"I did tell you I wasn't interested but you kept pushing."

"so you weren't playing hard to get, you generally weren't interested."

"yea, no hard feelings."

"no hard feelings" and they shared one last hug before Jace turned to me "take care of her sis."

"I plan on it and you do know we live under the same roof so its not like your never gonna see us again."

"I know."

**Well that's all folks, I hope you enjoyed it please drop a review that would be amazing, let me know how I did on my first lemon. :D **


End file.
